Path of Darkness
by silentblade2
Summary: 1x2 3x4 With gods, politics, and a little bit of fun, our five heroes attempt to save the world from a chaos known as Anakta.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Do not own so you not sue.

Path of Darkness

"Why?"

He whispered, shivering violently, kneeling in the snow as smoke dissipated into the cold, winter sky.

"Why?"

He looked at the lifeless bodies of his only family, empty violet eyes staring blindly. Then, suddenly, an anguished scream emerged from bloodless lips.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU LET THEM DIE LIKE THIS?"

Collapsing like a puppet with cut strings, he wept bitter, dry tears. Grief was fleeting as rage flooded the thin, slender body. It was a rage at those who dared destroy his happiness and at a goddess who had done nothing to save Her children. Then guilt followed, terrible gnawing guilt; he had not been there for his family and he had survived while they lay dead, littered around like ragged dolls.

"I'm sorry, Father, Sister. I'm sorry. I should've been here. I shouldn't have run away. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Whimpering quietly, he rocked, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. The guilt began to overwhelm his mind, making him irrational. For an instant, he contemplated following his family to the Havens, when a darker thought surfaced. The raiders. Fury filled him with energy, and now, all he could think of was revenge.

"I swear, Father. I'll send you a side party. I'll send you those raiders. I'll make them pay. I'll make them all pay. I swear....I swear by Blood and Darkness!"

_And what will you give for your revenge?_

He stood up in shock, as a dark midnight voice rang softly in his head. Warily, he looked around him, searching for the speaker.

_Well, little one?_

I'm going mad, he thought, wildly. It's the shock or, or the guilt. I'm hearing voices that aren't there. He began to giggle, softly, nearly hysterical. Of all the rotten luck, all alone with all he held dear gone, destroyed in fire and now he was going mad!

_No, little one. Not mad. _Then a dark yet soft presence filled his head, bringing to mind the safety of a mother's womb yet also the terrifying abyss of death. _Well, little one? What will you give?_

He laughed jaggedly as his madness whispered to him, but there was no hesitation.

"Anything!" he gasped.

_Are you sure? You may not be willing to pay the price I demand. Yourself._

"ANYTHING!" He raised his head and screamed it to the wind, to his grief, and hate and the whisper of his own broken insanity. He just didn't care anymore.

_Done!_ The triumph within the voice echoed loudly, causing darkness to rise and consume him. Before losing total consciousness, he felt a heavy object settle lightly on his chest. The last thing he heard was that darkly feminine voice carressing his mind, as a mother would comfort her sleeping child.

_Now you are mine, little one._

Hi people! I started another story and I think this one will actually finish......but don't hold your breath....anyways I'll try to update as much as I can.

Thanks. Toodles!


	2. Intro of Bad Guys

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own GUNDAM WING! (I wish I did though)

The King of Arcera was a rich and prosperous country. It attracted masters of many arts and knowledge, making the capitol a place of wisdom and beauty. Yet below every sea of sweet roses lies a tangled chaos of deadly thorns.

One particular thorn had attached itself deep within the court of Arcera, ruled by the young, and newly crowned, king. However this young king had with him five unlikely people, though he knew this not. Three were even unknown to the other two, but they all worked toward the same goal. Planning tirelessly, they readied themselves for the inevitable.

But this poisonous thorn had dug deeper than they realized.

* * *

Night had fallen upon peaceful Arcera and Selera rode her silver chariot across the sky, shining with hope for those lost or in despair. In an abandoned chamber in the unused tower of the castle, a young rat cautiously sniffed the air. It scurried from shadow to shadow, pausing now and then to taste its surroundings. It had noticed the smell of rotten owl mean earlier and was now eagerly dashing toward it. Just before it reached the owl carrion, the door to the room opened. Startled, the rat quickly darted under an old wooden table.

Squeaking indignantly, the rat glared at the intruder, frustrated that its attempts to eat had been thwarted. Suddenly, a strong yet amorphous voice echoed hollowly in the small dusty chamber. The rat froze, frightened, heart pounding within its small trembling body.

_How goes the world?_

"All goes as planned, master."

_Are you sure of this, Kalek?_

"Most assuredly, master. All believe the present turmoil is inconsequential or," a smirk crossed thin lips, "the work of an ambitious old 'noble' vying for the throne. Just as you planned."

_Very good, Kalek. Now begin the second stage._

"Yes, master."

_Be wary, Kalek. I sensed by sister's power flicker. 'Ware you do not awaken her too soon._

"Yes, master. It will be as you command."

_See that you do not fail me, Lord Dekim Barton._

The door closed with a sound of finality and the lock slid smoothly into place.

_Soon, my sister. Soon I will be free, and this time…I will not lose._

_Okay, it's been a long time, but I've been having some problems...aka writer's block. I can't think of anything else to write so...what do you think should happen next?_

_Thanks Loads!_


End file.
